User talk:Jason Bagby
I found Zen again (hummm... hummmm...) Peace--Jason Bagby 20:27, March 19, 2010 (UTC) :Man I like this wiki better already it doesn't feel as barren.--Jason Bagby 20:45, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Yo Before adding new shit, make sure that: A) Everyone want/know the mechanic behind "primordial" (aka complete mechanic before adding a whole new section to the wikia) B) Spelling Pussiant-elemental is wrong on so many level. Thank you for your future collaboration. --Leziad 01:27, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Comment Dear Jason Bagby, It is clear you are entirely unaware of the proper formatting that this wiki uses as well as the rules and guidelines for uploading material. I'm not mentioning this simply to say "I frown upon this behavior", but it comes down to a few simple things that are unacceptable if this wiki is to maintain its standards of quality control. It is obvious you have not read the Main Page or Dungeons and Dragons Wiki:Content Requirements. Do so now. Additionally, research how pages are formatted. There is no getting around this. You have 30 seconds to comply.--Ganteka Future 02:36, March 24, 2010 (UTC) :With Gan on that, but don't let it get you down. You can ask Reddir or others how many hours I've spent working on random crap to help get their stuff on here, and I'm willing to do the same for you if you need it, new sections or not (though I don't think we need them in this case, see Talk:All_DnD_Primordials). We're not trying to shoot you down, we just have our own community goals and ways of doing things. It looks like you may have come from a different wiki though, and spending some time to get acquainted with our particular wiki setup may be helpful. If you need any help, feel free to let me know or ask in our chat :-) - TarkisFlux 02:47, March 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Also, we support DPLs on the wiki, but we don't like them. They're a big performance drain, and we prefer inline queries like #ask formatted with templates. If we do decide that your stuff does need it's own actual section (instead of a variant and references or even it's own self-contained sourcebook), we'll need to convert most of the pages you've done anyway. Gan's suggestion of looking at other navigation pages on the wiki is a sold one. - TarkisFlux 02:59, March 24, 2010 (UTC) :::(To Gan) Uh your right about me not knowing the formatting so sorry about that still kinda new.--Jason Bagby 00:13, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Primordials? How are your primordials different than regular deities? Do they use different mechanics? If not, please do not create new navigation pages for them! Just use the existing deity page structure. Surgo 23:39, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah they probably will I'm am still coming up with the mechanics.--Jason Bagby 21:30, March 27, 2010 (UTC) ::I saw your message on my talk page, and will continue this discussion there. However, if you are still coming up with the individual mechanics for primordials, you should finish that before you start making navigation pages! Surgo 21:42, March 27, 2010 (UTC)